Dancing Competition
by MangishAnimish
Summary: A story about a Shorty who faces a great dance competition against pros from all over the world. Can shorty come out the winner or just be those wannabes her friends keep calling her.
1. The Problem Started

Dancing Competition  
  
by MangishAnimish  
  
  
  
(Chapter 1) "Once again class, what is the capital of Afghanastan?" asked Ms.Koi looking straightly at the children who had their textbooks opened. "Kabul," answered all the children with a bored look on their face. Some children were passing notes, tossing paper airplanes, and drawing. "Ehh...this is boring," Shorty thought to herself patting Columbo on the head. "Can't we change the subject?" thought Shorty again. "WE NEED FUN!" screamed Shorty all of a sudden getting Columbo frightened and all the children facing her attention. "Well, was here something you needed to say?" exclaimed Ms.Koi looking at Shorty raising a single brow. "Not exactly..." answered Shorty embarassed. "Then I think you should keep your suggestions to yourself. This is a classroom, not community service." The children laughed at Shorty as she looked down on her textbook. "Tough luck huh, Columbo." No answer. "Columbo?" Still no answer. Looking to the side, Columbo was carrying a tube with green liquid inside. "Columbo! Get your hands off of those! That is a selfdestructable acid!" whispered Shorty trying to catch on to Columbo who was swining the tube around. "Columbo! Stop it!" whispered the mad Shorty about to burst her top off. Shorty finally gets Columbo's attention. "Drop it, now!" whispered Shorty, madly. Columbo drops the tube which breaks unleashing the acid. Suddenly, a great explosion occurs blasting the bookshelves into tiny debrises and shattering the window glasses. "Columbo!" screamed Shorty seeing Columbo flying through the air. Shorty catches him luckily but then to meet the teacher's shadow. "Shorty! Look what your filthy rodent have done! And we aren't even suppose to have animals like that inside the classroom!" Ms.Koi yelled. "He didn't mean to! Really!" Shorty said trying to defend Columbo. "Please don't blame him! Blame me." pleaded Shorty. "Whether or not it's that filthy animal's fault or your fault, you will suffer the concequences. The bookshelves equals to about 300 dollars. And the windows! Oh don't get me started! They're about $9230! So exactly, what is 300 plus 9230?" asked Ms.Koi. "9530," answered Shorty with a frown on her face. "Addition to that, you are suspended for your pet in with you!" "What!? Don't you think trying to get 9530 dollars it enough?" asked Shorty. "In case you haven't noticed, the school rules states that there will be no pets allowed in school grounds. I want you to take this pink slip to the principle." ordered Ms.Koi passing her the pink slip. "Oi! Alrighty." Taking the slip, Shorty walks through the door and right towards the Principal's office. As she walked in, the principal turns towards her and recieves the paper from Shorty. "Let's see, you broke 5 shelves, and...the windows. Well, tough lucky kiddo, I'm going to have to phone your parents telling them your actions. And your suspension will be about 2 weeks. And amoung those 2 weeks, you will have to come up with the money. Understand?" "Yes, sir" replied Shorty. Then she thought in her head ,'mom and dad are gonna kill me!' 


	2. The Parents And The Work

Chapter 2 of The Competition  
  
The Parent's Quote  
  
At exactly 2:00 pm in school, both parents picked up Shorty. "Did you know I was still in the middle of my shooting?" questioned mom with a mad face. "Did you know I was still making sounds on the club?" asked the father sternly. "No, I'm really sorry. I didn't really mean to get into such trouble. Is there anything you think I could do to make it up for you?" asked Shorty with a sad depressed look on her face. "Awww...we're so sorry we blew up on you like that, sweetheart It's just that...well you got in trouble for the very first time." sighed the mother. "Well, are you going to pain the fee for both windows and the bookshelves Columbo trashed?" asked Shorty catching Columbo's attention. "No" the father yelped. Do you know how much both of them cost? That costs twice as much as a regular house would!" cried the mother. "You mean you aren't going to pay!? I'm going to get expelled! Please pay! Please!" pleaded Shorty loudly as she entered the limo. "Never! Nothing in the world will make me pay it! You'll just have to find something to do to pay!" told the father looking at Shorty grouch.  
  
As Shorty and her parents arrived home, the servants greeted Shorty with a bow. "We heard the news, goddess, Shorty. We are very sorry." said the maid. "Goddess Shorty?" questioned the father. "Uhh..it's a name I made up for me for our slaves to call me. Isn't it creative?" replied Shorty. "First of all...you are not a Goddess, and second, you do not call them slaves, we call them by their names. Our maid's name is Judy, our servant's name is Rio, and our gardener's name is Andrew." said the mother. "By the way, mom, is Andrew single?" asked Shorty. "I believe so" answered mother. "Yes! Then I have a chance!" cheered Shorty. "Why?" asked the father. "Oh nothing..." Shorty replied with a quiet grin.  
  
The next morning, Shorty was awoken by the rining bell of her father. She went straight downstairs seeing his father with a few papers. "Oh! I'm glad you're awake sweet heart! Remember when I said that you needed to do something to pay?" asked the father. "Yes.." Shorty replied rubbing her eyes in spite of how early it was. "well I decided to enter you up on a contest! I think you'd be familiar with this. It's called "Bust-A'Groove". They're awarding cash prize of 10,000! You willing to give it a try?" asked the father. "Sure! Why not!?" jumped Shorty startling poor Columbo. "Great! I'll make your auditioning times! You go back and take a nap!" said the father proud of the remark Shorty said. Sorty of course went back to bed, but when she closed her eyes...she couldn't stop thinking about the auditions and the competitions. 


End file.
